rugby_06_universe_leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Tournament Points Win - 4 points Draw - 2 points Loss - 0 points 'Bonus Points' Score 4 tries or more - 1 bonus point Lose by 7 points or less - 1 bonus point 'Stipulation Points' In each game there are certain stipulations that determine outcomes based on the result of the match. This can include awarding Bonus Points or Deducting Points. 'Award Points' At the end of each Round the teams of the respective players who scored the most tries, conversions, penalties, drop goals and overall scorers in that round will be awarded Bonus Points Strikes In Universe League there is a strike system where if you get two strikes you must face the top team in the table in a sudden deathmatch and if you lose its 3 strikes and that team is out of the competition. Loss - 1 strike 2 Consecutive Losses - 2 strikes. If your team wins or draws a game after losing a game all strikes are wiped. If your team beats the opposing team in a sudden deathmatch all strikes are wiped. The top team does not get a strike if they lose a sudden deathmatch. If your team loses a sudden deathmatch and is thrown out of the competition the team that beat you can pick one player to add to their nation. Yellows and Reds do no count for strikes, suspensions or expulsions in a Sudden Deathmatch. Prized Players In general stipulation play a random Prized Player is up for grabs from both of the teams playing. The team that loses gets that player on their team. If the team is international the player goes to one of that country's club teams which is randomly drawn. Australia A counts for Australian club teams. NZ Maori counts for New Zealand club teams. Pacific Isles means that instead of trading, a randomly selected Pacific Team (Fiji, Samoa and Tonga) gets a bonus point or more in the standings. If it's the Barbarians, the player is drafted to a random club team. The prized player must be inserted into the First 15 starting lineup. And cannot be made part of the subs (16-22) until they have done a full round. Injuries Teams may swap their players around the field in adjustment, however they may not substitute players onto the field unless there is an injury. If a star player gets injured they will be taken off the tournament for a random number of rounds ranging from 0 to 2. If that player is an impact player, when they return they will be drafted to the team that injured them. Open Challenges If a team is upset by another team in the tournament they can call out that team to an Open Challenge where the outcome can be detirmined by a wager or a consequence. Open Challenge and Sudden Death matches generally do not award standing points but they may deduct standing points as a consequence. You don't get strikes in an open challenge unless it's a stipulation. Yellow and Red Cards in open challenges do not count towards the strikes, suspensions and expulsions. Trades Club Teams are open to negotiating a trade however both sides must agree to the trade for a trade to be made. This can involve trading player for player, or trading standing points for player. Suspensions If a player is yellow carded more than once in the tournament they are given a one game suspension. And if they collect more yellow cards the suspensions of the games increase by the game number. If a player is red carded they are suspended for one game. Open Challenges do not count for replenishing suspensions however Sudden Deathmatches do. If a team has a total of two yellow cards or one red card they gain a strike. And are given additional strikes for every two yellows and/or one red card after that. Expulsions If a player gets 2 red cards they are expelled from the tournament and removed from all teams, never to be used again, unless they can score a 40M place kick. If a team gets 3 red cards they must forfeit an impact player to remain in the competition, if not they are instantly banned, and one randomly selected player from that team is drafted to a randomly selected club. Man of the Match Every match a Man of the Match award is awarded to the best standout from that match. If that player gets 3 Man of the Match awards they become an impact player. If that player gets 6 Man of the Match awards the team that he won the 6th award from is cleared of strikes. If that player gets 9 Man of the Match awards the team that they were playing for in that game gets 10 bonus points. Doubles Doubles are impossible and are not accepted. An example of a double would be All Blacks vs Crusaders. Both teams have Daniel Carter. In this case Club Teams get advantage and All Blacks must choose a different player for their team. Doubles also include Subs which means both teams must have a different starting 22 to each other. If there is doubles between Representative and an International or Club Team, Representative gets advantage. Extra Time In Knockout Matches or Sudden Death Matches there is no draws and in the case of a draw at full time the teams then go to sudden death extra time scoring where the first team to score is the winner. The points scored in Extra Time are included in the result and may also affect Bonus Points. Rounds 'Round Robins' All 70 teams are randomly paired with a team in the round robin. They cannot be paired with the same team in a row if they have already faced in a round robin match., sudden death and open challenges do not count in this instance. Round Robins are accompanied by stipulations such as Prized Player, Bonus Points etc Round Robins continue until there are 15 teams remaning in the league. At the end of a round if there is an odd number of surviving teams the bottom 2 teams compete in a two way sudden deathmatch to see who advances to the next round. 'Plate Knockout' Once 15 teams are finalised in the Round Robin, the other 55 teams are then put into a knockout tournament which is randomly drawn. Where the winning team will enter the Deuce Round as a wild card team. Stipulations may be applicable. The winner of the plate round gets a draft pick. 3 completely random players from the universe that are still active are drawn and that plate winning team picks one of them to have in their nation. If its a international or representative itll be 3 that are drawn and they can select one to remove from the other team. 'Deuce Round' Once there are 16 teams remaining, each team is randomly paired. In the Deuce Round there are only 2 strikes. There must be a winner in these games. The winner of a deuce game is given an advantage which puts them on -1 strikes, however they cannot gain two advantages even if they win 2 games in a row. The losing team then goes into sudden death round with the top team. If they can beat the top team they are given advantage status. If they lose they are out and the top team picks one player from the opposing team. If the top team is International or Representative, they are given instant advantage status instead of making a trade. The Duece Round continues until there are 8 teams remaining. 'Quarter Finals' The Quarter Finals are drawn based off the position of the teams in the standings table. 1st vs 5th, 2nd vs 6th, 3rd vs 7th and 4th vs 8th. This is a pure knockout stage and there must be a winner. The winning team gets to pick one player from the team they just beat for their team to use. If it is an International or Representative Team they get to pick one player to remove from the team they face in the semi final match. If the other team is representative the player that they choose that would've been removed is moved to the Reserve Section (23-30) and the player of that team can re-organise the team without that player. 'Semi Finals' The Semi Finals are organised from the results of the quarter final. Winner of 1st vs 5th faces the winner of 2nd vs 6th. Winner of 3rd vs 7th faces winner of 4th vs 8th. The losers of the Semi Final match progress to the Bronze Final. The winner of the Semi Final Match progress to the Grand Final. If the winning team is a club team they can pick one player from the team they just beat to be on their team. If the winner of the Semi Final is an International or Representative team they can pick one player from their Grand Final opponents to remove in the Grand Final match. 'Bronze Final' The winning team of the Bronze Final match drafts 2 randomly picked players from their first 15 to the respective Grand Final Teams. 'Grand Final' The two winning teams of the semi-final matches face off at Millenium Stadium in a 20 minute halves match to find the winner of the Universe League